Solitary Dance
by Saddles18
Summary: A girl with a hidden and dark history joins the S.T.A.R.S team. She has a few tricks of her sleeves and she plans on using them. I suck at summaries, please give the story a try. Rating may change to M later, for future situations.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1 (Yes Captain)-

Sighing deeply Rian fixed the strap of her duffel bag it was empty now but, it could come in handy later. The S.T.A.R.S. building was average from looks Rian would say it had about three flours, it had the S.T.A.R.S. logo outside mounted against the bricks of the building. Rian remembered her acceptance lettr she got in the mail her eyes practically bugged out of her head.

_It was a typical sunny morning in Raccoon City for Rian anyways. She rummaged through the junk mail till she found what she was looking for her acceptance letter. Her heart thundered in her chest this was it, her second chance._

With slightly unsteady hands she put color coated contacts in and quickly doubled checked her pockets for the extra pairs she had with her. Once everything was in order she opened the front door and headed to the elavator to the top floor, the third floor, like the instructions on her letter had told her. She was looking for an office at the far side of the hallway marked Albert Wesker. Looking up she realized her feet brought her their already, hestitantly, she knocked on the door three times to be exact and stepped back.

A tall and rather alluring man opened the office door, he had perfectly slicked back blond hair complete with a S.T.A.R.S uniform and black shades concealing his eyes from Rian. Rian was generally a good reader of people but, this man she got nothing it was like staring into the eyes of statue, it made her wary. He was not a man to double cross or trifle with.

Wesker briefly scanned over the women in front of him, she was beautiful in an exotic way, with her bright lime eyes and fairly tan skin, with black hair pulled into a pony tail. The only thing that seemed off about her face was a deep scar, over her left eye, it went from the top of her forehead down through her eye to the bottom of her jaw. It gave her a menacing apperance even for someone who was only 5'7. She looked oddly familar but, he couldn't place who though.

Rian took a seat across from Wesker and composed a perfect poker face. She watched Wesker as he leaned back neatly tucking his arms behind his head and propping his feet up using his desk. He picked up Rian's file and quickly scanned over it, Rian was mesmorized by the ripple of Wesker's muscles, she was broke out of her trance when Wesker finally spoke his deep british velvet voice reaching her ears.

"It says here most of your file is classified except for basic information, may I ask why?"

Rian groaned inwardly and slouched forward,_ not this shit your treading on thin ice,_ "There's a reason, I'll give you one warning, don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers to".

Wesker smirked, he liked the defiance and fire this girl had, "Fair enough, have you had any experience or training in the feild?"

Wanting to laugh but, terribly stifling it with a cough, "Sir I probably have more training than any individual person in your team, I have killed mercislessy, I have seen things that'd make an average shoulder break down, I don't hesitate and I don't look back".

Rian stood when Wesker did and shook his hand, she could feel the strength behind his grasp and flexed her hand afterwards, "Welcome to the team Rian, We are a team here none of that lone wolf shit, am I clear?"

"Yes captain, your're crystal" Rian said following Wesker down to the second floor.

Rian waited for the slow elavator to bring them to their destination "Sir where are we going?"

Wesker glanced over at Rian "Your going to meet the rest of the team and I'm going to see what you got"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -(Secrets Made Known)

Rian and Wesker entered the team's quarters and everyone looked up to see their newest team member. Looking around there would be a total of 6 team members including her, small but, efficant.

Wesker stood in front of the others and addressed them "Alpha team, this is the rookie Rian, seeing she has training, Jill and Chris, you are going to fight her, I need to see what she has"

Jill and Chris stood, Chris spoke first "I'm Christopher Redfield, just call me Chris, and she is Jill Valentine".

Wesker turned to the rest of the team "You are dissmissed!"

Rian lead by Wesker, Jill, and Chris, was brought to a mat of sorts and equipment lined the walls, _must be a training room of sorts, I hope they know what they're up to,_ Rian thought.

"Rian you'll go up against Chris first,no guns, just hand to hand" Wesker said taking a seat along one of the benches against the far wall keeping a watchful eye.

Rian stood completely still and steadied her breathing, Chris took the first throw but, Rian clasping her hands around her back ducked under his throw like she was walking under a tree. Chris threw another punch only to be dodged just as easily again he could tell Rian was toying with him. Rian could feel Chris's annger slowly getting the better of him seeing her perfect chance she stalked closer and delivered a four punch combo to the face and gut ending it with a quick and efficent elbow to the temple, making Chris crumble like a rag doll.

Wesker watched impressed as Rian took down one of his strongest team members easily, "Good Rian, Jill pistol she how she does against an oppent with a gun"

Wesker saw hesitation in Rian's eyes and a quick flash of anxiety, she was hiding something just as he expected, he was going to get at the bottom of this one way or another.

Jill shot a few rounds at watched in horror as Rian dodged them a bit faster than a normal human would. Rian danced left and right and on Jill's last shot she shot in the air and twirled around the bullet in the air before dropping down to the knees, springing up fast she stood waiting for Jill's next advance.

"Jill, Chris you are excused, Rian come here" Wesker said motioning with his fingers for her to come closer.

Rian tried to walk and appear as less strained as possible but, it was demanding control and she was fighting it. If she lost control for even a breath her cover would be blown and her father would surely find her and all her plans would go to waist.

"Well captain I told you, your team members where no match"

Wesker went to lunge for Rian's throught but, she had already dodged to the side, fully expecting his move.

"Captain it isn't prudent for you to do this you don't understand" Rian warned dodging another fist.

"So tell me then what are you hiding? hmm? Don't try to deny it I know your're hiding something!" Wesker almost yelled lunging out again and Rian only to have her dance out of the way. Rian backed away from Wesker and shrugged "Fine I'm caught, a secret kept for another secret kept?" Rian asked. Wesker looked baffled "Fine, start explaining".

"I know who you really are , a multiple agent, decieving bastard arn't ya?" Rian asked. "I don't know what your talking about" Wesker denied a perfect poker face. Rian paced keeping her shaded eyes trained on him "Of course you don't but, I'm sure you'll keep your word" Rian said taking her shades and tossing them at Wesker who on muscle memory caught them. Her reptile eyes dialated in direct light, they had a soft blue illumination coming from them "We could be friends with a mutual benefits, we both want the same man gone, do we not? but, before this conversation goes any further I believe we should take it to a more secure location?" Rian offered.

Wesker stood rigid, everything, all his plans where put at risk by the rookie standing in front of him. If she knew who he really was then she also knew what his goals where but, he also knew who she was. Like she said a secret kept for a secret kept.

"Fine, my house at exactly seven tonight, after work I'll give you a ride" Wesker said. Rian grapsed Wesker's hand a gave it a good shake "You have yourself a date" she said smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- (Partners and More)

"Dimm the lights for me, would you?" Rian asked taking a seat on a large black leather couch. '_Wesker sure has an obsession with black' _Rian thought to herself as she examined his house.

"how much do you know?" Wesker questioned taking a seat across from her after he drew the curtains and dimmed the lights like she asked. "Enough, I'm aware William is working on a prototype virus that should turn you into a tyrant like me. The way I see it Spencer is a threat to us in the time being" Rian said leaning back into the cushions putting her arms behind her head. "You want to be partners?" Wesker concluded. "Yes, imagine it two tyrants working side by side. I would take down the man I wanted to kill and you could acomplish all your goals much quicker If I was working with you, not against you". Wesker thought on it for a little while before he spoke "That could work because if one of our secrets leaked it would jeapordize both of us, you'll keep your word?" Wesker questioned.

Rian walked forward and sat on Wesker's lap, straddling him, making Wesker sit rigid. She ran her hands along his face, Rian was a hairsbreath from his lips when she whispered "You have my word".Wesker was having a hard time trying to remain calm, when all he wanted to do was have his way with Rian.

She sauntered off to the couch, quite sure she was the only one to have ruffled his proverbial feathers. Rian smirked at Wesker's stoic expression, "So partner, We'll just go back and pretend as nothing happend and when the time comes we'll take care of Spencer. Until, then" Rian said making her way towards the front door.

She was midly suprised when Wesker grasper her wrist and tugged her against his chest. He kissed her roughly, then pulled away "Until then, dearheart". Rian poked her head back in his house one last time, "Don't worry Wesker when the time comes, I'll stay out of your way and if it's absoultly nescessary I will cover for you". Wesker smirked and shook his head when Rian left, he let her walk home, since he knew she was more than capable of handling herself.

Wesker sat down head in hands, deep in thought. He was taking a big risk with Rian but, he knew the risk was well worth the effort. She would make a strong ally when the time came.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Stalking Passion)

It was Rian's day off, there was nothing to do besides go shopping. If only she knew where Wesker lived, she smirked at her herself. That devilish smile meant she was up to know good, _I'm going to stalk my boss,_ she thought. Could the great Albert Wesker get scared, she scoffed at the ideal he had far to much pride to show that he was ever scared. Rian had to think for a moment back to the car ride her and Wesker shared on the way to his house.

_The entier design for the black audi was solid black leather. So clean it looked brand new, and probably was since it was Wesker's. It was a bit chilly in the car so Rian went to turn the heater on but, Wesker grasped her wrist and turned the heat up for her._

"Will you take your sunglasses off?" Rian asked, why the hell does he where those things anyway, he's inside half the time! When Wesker didn't glance her way or even respond, other than shifting gears, she snoke her hand up to his face and quickly snatched his glasses off.

"Give those back Rian" Wesker demanded his voice colder and more demanding than normal. Rian smirked and switched her shades for Wesker's and then handed him hers. "I'm not giving these back, I like them to much" she teased causing Wesker to growl under his breath, which Rian heard since she had better hearing than the average human did.

Wesker pulled over, to what she assumed was his house, he walked around the passenger side door and held it open for her. Rian was met with the most beautiful light blue eyes she had ever wittnessed, 'no wonder he wears them around always' she thought handing his shades back and slipping her back on.

To her suprise Wesker smashed her against the side of the door, closing it behind Rian's rump. He dominated her with a heated kiss, leaving her dizzy and disoriented. Wesker walked off while Rian followed smirking to himself, 'just wait you bastard, I'll get you back' Rian thought smuggly to herself

She cut through the backwoods, so she could sprint for short distances without being seen. Within a matter of minutes she was next to his bedroom window peering in, he was laying down just in his lounge pants, shirtless watching Tv. Rian apreciated the finely scultped muscles, she ogled to long because Wesker's head snapped her direction and she had to move to avoid being caught.

Smirking she snoke around to the restroom window and steathily picked the window open and slid silently onto the pristine white tiles.

Wesker knew he was being watched he sat up and grabbed his gun from the nightstand drawer and began to search his house, room by room. He past the restroom and looked in gun aimed ready to fire if necessary but, he was met by a slight breeze. Someone had just passed him and he missed them, not by much though.

Rian smirked and laid on Wesker's bed, the Tv was still playing in front of her, he had been watching the news. '_oh captain, how long is it going to take you to realize I'm right under your nose?' _she thought tucking her arms under her head and stretching out.

Wesker still got the nagging feeling someone was in his house but, he had searched the place up and down and found no evidence of anyone. He drawed his firearm to his side and began making his way back to his bedroom, '_William your paranoi must be rubbing off on me'._

Rian didn't budge and her eyes didn't leave the TV when Wesker walked in and automatically pulled his gun until, he recognized who it was laying comfortably on his bed. "Get off my bed, Rian" Wesker demanded irriated. Rian mocked hurt "No hi, or why where you stalking me? Geeze, your no fun". Wesker rolled his eyes and put his gun back in the nightstand drawer he towered over Rian "Don't make me repeat myself". Rian rolled closer to Wesker smirking as she spoke "Make me move" she said coyly.

Wesker jumped on top of Rian pinning her succesfully to the bed, beneath his weight. He was straddling her as he bent down his hot breath tickling her ear as he spoke sinfully low "You do like to jump into things fast, don't you dearheart?".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (New Possesion)

Rian gently pushed back Wesker "As much as I'd love to, I'm afraid you'll have to wait". Wesker hid his dissapointment and look down Rian "dearheart I'm not a very patient man". Rian smirked, she tugged on Wesker's blond locks making him fall and squish her, his head pillowed beteen her two perky breasts, "Of course you arn't but, I'm giving you a fair warning, I like to play rough" she bit out yanking Wesker's hair again, she caught his lips with hers. There tongues danced fighting each other for dominace, Rian let Wesker win and have a minute victory over her.

Wesker ran his hand under Rian's white tank top and undid the clasp to her braw. She ran her hands up his solid abs, they where heating up and becoming clamy do to his growing excitement which, was evident in the side of her hip. '_Guess it's a good thing your shirtless, saves me the time of tearing it off for you'_ Rian thought her eyes already glazed over in lust. She reached for his pants and gave a sharp tug before Wesker stopped her hands and looked Rian dead in the eye, his light grey's seem to pierce her neon cat eyes, "Dearheart are you sure? I'm a very possesive man, once you are mine, I will not let you go".

Rian rolled her eyes and through off her own shirt and braw, she was just done skimming off her panties when Wesker came up behind her his lips a hairsbreath away from her ear, "I'll take that as a yes then dearheart".

The fresh smell of bacon and eggs made Rian groggily sit up in bed. She tensed up momentarily until, she recognized her surroundings, _I must've fell asleep with Wesker, not surpising after the marathon we had in bed yesterday. Good thing there's a very slim to none chance of me getting pregnant._

Her legs where sore from gripping Wesker's waist so hard, Rian looked up from her spot on the bed in suprise When Wesker walked in with two plates. He handed Rian her's and then sat down next to her, leaning against the headboard enjoying her company in silence.

"Yo-You, didn't have to" Rian said touched by Wesker's unsual act of kindness. Wesker paused momentarily to study Rian's face, he felt an unexpected jolt of happiness that he made that small smile on her face, _Where's this feeling coming from! Pull out Wesker before it's to late!.,_ Wesker found both voices instantly muted when Rian gave him a quick peck and stretched out like a small child making him smile.

"Oh, before I forget I wanted to give this cell to you, it only connects to my number directly. You'll know when it comes in handy" Rian said, her black short black hair was sticking up all over the place, "I'm going to take a shower, if you don't mind?, Care to join?" she coyly offered, _It's your fault Wesker, I got a sample of you now I want more..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Admit It)

Rian stood facing Wesker in the shower, he was currently hogging all the hot water. The silence between them was annoying, so Rian broke the silence "What do you plan on doing with S.T.A.R.S after you have the proto-type virus?". Wesker shoved Rian under the water and quirked his brow when she squeaked, "Well dearheart, it's a secret".

Anger flared up in her chest, she didn't think on her next move, she just acted. Shoving, Wesker harshly against the tiled wall, she held his throught tight, not crushing but, hurting "Don't keep secrets from me, if I have to I'll teach you the hard way I will, remember I could've tore you a new one on your 'little training session'".

Dearheart, do enjoy the power while you can but, when your rein ends, I will be there waiting,

Wesker thought, cursing his weak human condition. Wesker watched Rian's eyes something akin to remorse and pain ran across her face, she let go and slid down the shower wall holding her head shaking back and forth.

Kill him! Do it now! What are you waiting for? But, you won't because you love him, how pathetic

the voices in Rian's head screamed at her, blocking out all other sounds happening around her.

Wesker watched concerned he got half way dressed quickly and wrapped Rian in a towel and gently deposited her on the bed. After awhile the attack subsided and Rian fell asleep, he found himself wanting to brush her hair out of her face.

"Where are these foreign feelings coming from, stop it! Just forget about it!

But, you can't you won't, you should though,

You won't because you love her, just admit it"

Wesker debated with himself, he laid down next to Rian and wrapped a protective arm around her small waist, he deeply inhaled the scent of her hair, as if to commit it to memory, "What have you done to me dearheart?".

Little did he know, Rian had heard him, deep in the pits of her untrusting heart, she felt the same thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (The Past Haunts)

_The stench of dried caked blood and death was overwhelming, it covered every inch of the walls, floor, and ceiling. Chains specially designed to withold the strength of a massive B.O.W, it would not succumb to the contiounus strain of being sharply pulled to their limits, even rusted they would not snap. _

_Stretched to the limits of insanity, even the mental chains grew stronger by the mere second. Trapped here for days, weeks, and maybe even mounths. Subjected to cruel punishments if I wasn't a coperative little science guinea pig. Needle after needle, injection after injection, I had slowly become the perfect being in his eyes._

_A apex for human evolution, why me? Why off all people, his blood? Betrayal and corupption ran deep, little did he know he had formed a monster in disguise. with every act of cruelty a little by of my essence died and with every bit dead the monster grew stronger. Locked deep down in side, a struggling person begged to be freed._

_I could no longer take the massive amounts of cruelty I was subjected to, throwing away the key to my heart, I vowed to never be hurt again and kill the man responsible._

_Running down the hall at inhuman speeds was exhilerating but, scary. I met the spy in red, with a wink she tossed me the data chip, the second chance for me._

Looking around at first was hard but, Rian's eyes slowly refocused and she was able to see Wesker sleeping peacefully next to her. She hated him as much as she cared for him, unknowingly Wesker had made her monstrosity of a heart, feel a spark, a small essence of what it used to be. No matter how hard she tried or how far she ran, her past always was waiting, sitting their in the shadows of her mind, waiting to haunt her every chance it got.

One sentence was whispered breaking the silence in the room, "I'll kill your wrinkly old ass and take back what was mine and when I do, I will laugh at you as you lie dying, I promise". Rian rolled over and snuggled closer into the warmth of Wesker's bare back , enjoying her small moment of peace while it lasted.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Invitations ans Friends)

Three weeks had passed by uneventfully, it had been exactly three weeks since Rian bedded Wesker and fully realized her feelings for the man. Lately she hadn't been feeling right, no it wasn't the virus acting up, no it was something else, something felt off, Rian couldn't explain it.

She brought Wesker's cup of coffee to him, his personal assistant was really boring, if it wasn't paper work, it was watching Wesker do paper work. She shuddered as Wesker drank his black coffee, _without suger! Ick, is all I've gotta say._

She walked out of the office to lean against the closed door to Wesker's office. It was nearly time for closing, everyone had finished their reports and filed them. So they just stood around quietly chatting waiting for six a clock to roll around, Rian nearly punched Barry when he put his hand on her shoulder in a friendly manner, "Sorry you startled me, I didn't even hear you coming".

Barry laughed, he was an all-around easy going person, "Nah, it's cool, everyone needs a wake up call every now and then with how boring it gets here in the office, I was actually wandering if you wanted to come to one of my barbecues the rest of the teams going to be there". Rian smiled, she was already fitting in, despite her somewhat hostile behavior, "Sure I'd love to". Jill walked up and through her arm around Rian's shoulder in a sisterly fashion, "maybe you could convince Wesker to come, he seems anti-social or something, needs to losen up and have some fun for a change". Rian grinned and looked at Jill with a quirked brow "what makes you think I can convince the robot to detach himself from paperwork?". Chris laughed, "Your the only one, who can do anything with him, everyone else can't stand to stick around his office for as long as you do, just seems like he listens to you best". Rian chesire cat grinned "Well that's probably because I'm the only one that listens, I don't annoy him". Jill slapped her arm playfully, even Rebecca grinned at Chris "Burn man!". Rian shrugged "Sure, I'll ask him and see if he'll go".

"Dearheart, I can feel you staring, is there something you need?" Wesker asked not looking up from his paperwork. Rian leaned against his desk her hand absently tracing the edge of it "Maybe". Wesker sighed "Make it quick, I don't have all day". "I just wanted to know if you would take me to one of Barry's barbucues" Rian asked putting on her best innocent face. Wesker looked sat up and put his pen down "No" he bluntly said leaning back in his chair. Rian felt a surge of boldness in her next move "Please, Albert". Wesker eyes narrowed, if that had been anyone else that used his first name, he'd make sure they ended up on a gurny as his next test subject. "Fine, I'll take you there, might as well since you have no clue as to where your going to begin with", _Only a women can do this to a man._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Pregnant Silences)

The barbecue was reasonable sized and Barry's cooking was delicious, his ribs where pieces of heaven in Rian's mouth, she couldn't get enough of them. To her suprise, Sherry was their, staying the night at Barry's with her friend Lucy, Barry's daughter. The two twelve year old girls babbled exictedly in the corner, at all the new company.

Jill and Chris where sitting at the picinic table, while Wesker isolated himself and stayed next to Rian, _they wheren't kidding when they said anti-social, geeze Albert loosen up a bit. _Rebecca sat quietly on a swing and occasionally chattered with Richard, who was more interested in what Barry was telling Chris.

Rian went to bite into her rib but, two bites into it and it tasted rancid. Her waves of nausea hit so fast, she didn't have time to run to the restroom, she threw up all over the glass. Wesker held Rian's pony tail out of her face and gently rubbed her back, suprising everyone with his gesture of kindness, "Perhaps I should take you home dearheart".

Rebecca raced over just as Rian collapsed but, Wesker caught her before she hit the grassy covered ground.

Rebecca went over to Rian as she stirred, and handed her a small glass of water. Rian took the offering gratefully, her throught was really parched "What happend?". Rebecca pulled up a stool and sat next to Rian's bedside "You collapsed at Barry's barbecue, I did some blood work and found some suprising results". Rian heart raced, _Rebecca I hope for your sake, your not talking about the T-Virus because if you are I'd have to kill you, and that'd be a real shame. _"What did you find?" Rian asked her voice slightly shaky, she felt relief when Rebecca replied "Well your anmeic which explains why you passed out and certain levels of hormones where really high to". Rian wished she just let it out already, "Which means?". Rebecca beamed at her friend "Congratalations! Your pregnant!".

Rian felt her heart go in her throught, it just wasn't possible. This wasn't supposed to happen! Rebbeca watched Rian concerned "Hey calm down it's going to be okay". Rian nodded Becky was right, what was done was done, no sense in panicing over it. After a long pregnant silence Rebecca nervously asked "So what's going on between you and Wesker?". "What do you mean?" Rian tried to deny it but, Rebecca saw straight through her, "He was like a rampaging bull, till he figured out you where okay. I've never seen Wesker so worried, ther's obviously something going on between you two". Rian sighed, she was busted "Fine I guess you could say we're together, okay?". Rebecca smiled "I knew it!, so that means he's the father right?". "Yes he would be the father, you havn't told him have you?". Rebecca frowned and looked at the gorund twitching her foot, "I didn't have to, Wesker marched right in and took your diagnoise from me". Rian groaned and looked generally doomed, "Was it a good reaction or did he go stroming off?". "No he was silent, even for him, but, he didn't go storming off, in fact he's been waiting for you to wake up".

Wesker strode in and Rebecca left giving the two their privacy "Wesker I-". Wesker cut her off and sat by Rian on the bed fiddling with the white bed sheet "We'll talk about this at home dearheart, not now". Rain let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding "Your're not mad?". Wesker sat his shades next to Rian and his light blue eyes pierced hers "No".


End file.
